


Pain and Pleasure

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, dom Leorio, sub hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Hisoka is a man who finds pleausre in pain, Leorio is a man who is able to fulfill his desires, even though he isn't completely okay with it.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Kudos: 34





	Pain and Pleasure

Handcuffs/Restraints

The first time Leorio used handcuffs on Hisoka he didn’t realise the injuries they could cause, which was what the red haired man wanted after all, the more pain the better the pleasure in his fucked up mind. Once the younger man saw exactly how bad the injuries were to his lover, realising that he did this one purpose as he looked into the amber eyes, he snapped.

“I’m not going to keep patching you up any more than I normally do! And this was because of _me_!” he yelled at him, worry was evident in his tone as well as frustration.

He _knew_ what Hisoka was like, he knew just how fucked up he was in regards to pleasure and pain being equal, Leorio had never put his foot down before, but now he had to. He wasn’t okay with this, he wasn’t _comfortable_ with this kind of injury.

Fixing Hisoka up after his fights was one thing, and that was usually just scraps and bruises than anything too serious, even those from people close to his own level of skill and ability he only ever needed some stitches from the good doctor, who was more than willing to put his studies to practical use. Even though it wasn’t exactly legal for him to be practising medicine without a doctor watching over him, but Hisoka wasn’t one to stick to rules or the legal system and he didn’t expect anyone else to do so around him either. Leorio didn’t want to have to patch up his lover after a scene together, he didn’t want to worry about the injuries that Hisoka might _secretly_ be getting without his knowledge, even if the pain was pleasurable to the older man.

So the compromise came about, or rather Leorio deciding to not play with Hisoka until he got another cuff, one’s that _wouldn’t_ cut into his skin when they played together.

Which was how Hisoka was now tied up, his arms stretched up in the padded restraints, he needed to get his mind off the ache of his shoulders from the suspension, as his legs started to tremble while he balanced on his toes to keep the weight somewhat even through his body and all the while his cock was leaking and hard, wanting attention that wasn’t going to come just yet so he pushed his mind to consider where Leorio was in the range of dom’s,

He wasn’t a brat tamer, he didn’t have that level of seriousness, the tone was lacking. He’s not a power top either, or a service dom, if anything Hisoka feels that Leorio fits best with being a soft dom, being caring towards him after a scene and sometimes he would check in on him during a scene too. Yet at the same time he also was a hard dom from time to time and he did mix the two up which made it _very_ fulfilling for Hisoka when they played since he got the best parts of each category.

The only reason he was thinking over the category that Leorio was in regarding his domination towards him was that he was alone in the room, a basement that he had refurbished into a kink dungeon, although it was only now getting broken in. There weren’t many people who were willing to join him down here; not just because of him being a murderer; most didn’t think of him as being a submissive, and even when he found dom’s that he paid to take him, they were too weary of him, too soft for what he needed from them and it just put him right off trying the route.

All he wanted was to be made to submit, to be brought to heel, to have someone get into his head and make him break in a way that no one had done to him before. He wanted to bleed, to be smacked into submission but no one was willing to take on the challenge.

So he had to wait and look for someone who could put this little room to good use. And then he found the _good doctor_. He did some testing before hand to make sure that Leorio was going to be the right fit for him, that he was willing to play with him like this and imagine his surprise when the younger man said _yes,_ though he also admitted that he had never done this before and needed to be given instructions. He was rather excited to find someone willing to take him up on his offer fully _and_ wish to learn about this kind of play, he was more than willing to teach him.

He let out a soft moan, loving that his desires were being realised; as they always were when Leorio played with him; he was being held hostage, forced to wait, to be teased and tormented until he didn’t think he could take any more and then? Leorio would stop and back away. Each time he did this and the red head felt like he was getting close to breaking, he felt like he was fracturing due to the teasing and yet he was still whole, still unbroken.

Not that he felt like he _would_ break, at least not in such a way that would be detrimental to his own being, but within a scene? He could, and for _this_ scene? He might very well fall apart for Leorio if he kept this up.

He clearly heard foot steps slowly walk over to him, though Leorio was behind him and he wasn’t able to see if he picked something up or perhaps he would use his hand to give him that painful pleasure that he desired. Though the younger man surprised him, he didn’t caress his skin, didn’t smack him either, instead he just leaned on his back, forcing his shoulders to take not only his own weight but also Leorio’s and his toes were just barely able to stay on the ground.

A grunt escaped his lips as he felt his body press against him, then those lips kiss the back of his neck, before moving down his spine, the weight of his eased off and he was able to rest his toes on the ground more comfortably than before, then he felt Leorio step away from him once more.

For a moment Hisoka wondered if he backed away to make the teasing shorter, but he doubted it, the young man liked to watch him sweat after all, to tease him to a near frenzy and _then_ back off.

A sharp pain coarse through his body as the sting of a whip started to hit his back, moving quickly to different areas of his back, focused primary on his ass and thighs, but a few lighter strokes hit his upper back. Groaning, he trembled as he felt himself become overwhelmed with lust once more, his amber eyes were wide as he gazed up at the ceiling, unable to get over the fact that this man was making him feel like this. He was able to make him feel so restrained, unable to stop him, as though he were helpless and he _loved_ every moment of it.

“You want me yet?” Leorio asked him gruffly.

A yes or no question. They made the rules at the start of the scene, Hisoka was only allowed to say yes or no, he wasn’t allowed to beg, plea or demand anything from Leorio at all, he couldn’t say a thing unless he wished to utter his safe word, or if Leorio deems that he could finally speak.

Really it shouldn’t have taken Hisoka so long to reply, it was a simple yes or no answer but his mind was in a state of utter bliss and need, so quickly this time too, but he managed to put everything in place to what he wanted, which was when he felt the man bite down on his shoulder causing him to groan as he felt those teeth dig into his soft flesh and his cock twitched desperately in desire.

“You know I can wait, and I bet I can help push you towards your choice.” he smirked into the older man’s freckled skin as he began to kiss the mark he had just made, before moving to the other shoulder and repeat the process, only this time he managed to draw blood, causing Hisoka to moan fitfully and gasp while he thrust up into the air as much as he was able to.

Yes or no, a simple answer to a simple question.

“ _Yes! Yes!”_ he began to repeat, wanting to add more to his answer, wanting to beg for him to fuck him, to do what he wanted, but he refrained, instead he repeated the word over and over again with more insistence.

Brown eyes looked him over before starting to gently pull him down a bit more, so the restrained man’s toes weren’t being punished, even though that meant his shoulders got more of the strain, not that it mattered of course, since he knew that Hisoka could take the discomfort regardless of it’s source. Moving away from him he began to lube up his cock, though it had also been agreed that he wouldn’t stretch his sub out as he would normally, instead Hisoka did that job for him, insisting that the pain he would probably feel wouldn’t diminish the pleasure he would get from him taking him.

As much as Leorio had wanted to argue against it, he didn’t. He knew what Hisoka’s kinks were, even if he had reservations about it, but when he had attempted to try kinks that didn’t involve intense pain, which Hisoka did cum during the scene, he knew the man hadn’t felt that same kind of fulfilment as he did with the kinks that were painful. That had resulted in Leorio giving a rather quick whipping session before letting him go, making the man cum from the painful pleasure that filled him, and he ended up looking far more satisfied than before.

Slowly he began to press himself inside him, listening to the restrained man groan, seeing how his head was now tilted down to look at the ground while his whole body trembled in need, his own hands gripping his toned hips firmly and pushed the rest of the way in, making Hisoka moan wantonly.

His own cock, although already hard, reacted to the noise, but he needed more than that, he wanted to hear so much more from him and he _knew_ his sub wouldn’t have expected it from him. After all Hisoka was the one who had a fucked up mentality, but Leorio had kept a few of his own kinks and desired a secret from him, not knowing how to proceed in letting him know what he wanted from him, or how he wanted him. Of course he also knew that his sub would _want_ him to keep it a secret, to not reveal it until they were in the scene, he liked these kinds of surprises after all.

He kept moving slowly in and out of him, knowing that this would irritate him, though he would either want to snap at him, or begin to beg. Really Leorio was hoping he would forget the agreement they had and actually speak, just so he could punish him, yet instead Hisoka just moaned while his body shuddered in his grip, his muscles clenched around his cock and Leorio tiled his head to the side to see that his submissive was biting his bottom lip so hard that he had begun to bleed, he was trying to keep quiet, or more likely to stop himself from speaking.

Had he been with anyone else, he wouldn’t have given in so easily, but this time? He would let Hisoka have this, he had behaved so well throughout this scene after all.

Picking up some speed, he shifted a little bit until he was certain that he was going to hit Hisoka’s prostate _perfectly_ , wanting to make him cum first, because he felt rather close, he wasn’t sure how he had been able to hold himself back the first few times that he had tease his lover into a frenzy.

A guttural cry came from the older man, trembling violently as his cum hit the floor, though Leorio kept fucking him in the same manner, his cock still hitting his prostate to get the desired reaction from him. The restrained man moaned, his mouth wide open as he trembled, feeling his next orgasm come along and a small part of his mind was impressed at how quickly his lover was moving, his managed to tighten his muscles around his cock to bring him to his own climax, he felt the man lean into his neck and groan as he kept thrusting in and out of him, Hisoka let out a whimper as he came once more at the same time that Leorio’s cum began to fill him up.

They both panted for a moment, before Leorio started to pull out of him and moved to free his wrists from the restraints, one at a time so Hisoka could get used to being back on the ground firmly than he had before, though once Leorio freed both wrists the older Hunter leaned forward as though gravity was going against him. Though the younger man knew better, Hisoka just wanted to feel his skin against his own once more, it was his own quiet way of receiving aftercare, although he always claimed that he didn’t need it, Leorio always noticed how he would touch him far more after a scene than he had before it.

It was rather fascinating to notice just how much the man actually craved human touch in such a gentle way, given that the only other kind of human touch was punches and kicks, just violence rather than something more gentle and soft. The man came across as being distant, someone who didn’t _need_ human affection, but here it was obvious that he desired it, he needed it to just bring him back to his usual state of mind and Leorio actually liked this side of him, he was far more affectionate and he also needed that affection too, just to get him back into a better head space. He wasn’t going to admit that to _him_ however, because he was certain that Hisoka wasn’t aware how much he himself was craving his gentle touch.

No one in his friend group knew about him being with Hisoka like this, or knew about him being with Hisoka at all really, because they wouldn’t understand and he would have a hard time trying to _explain_ it to them, though he didn’t want to explain to them really. How do you tell your friend that you are sleeping with a murderer because of his kinks?

Which was the whole reason why he was willing to be part of this, because kinks were just another way of showing someone affection, as much as Hisoka wasn’t _normal_ in a stereotypical sense, he had shown Leorio that he actually was that bad of a person. He just made decisions that he shouldn’t have during his younger years, decisions that he was now paying the price for, decisions that he likely shouldn’t have made at all because he was too young to make them.

Though Leorio got the feeling that Hisoka didn’t even realise that he was paying the price for those decisions.

So he just allowed him to be who he was, a masochist with sadistic tendencies but when _they_ were together and alone? Hisoka was a full on masochist, a bit of a brat, but still submissive to him and always up from a new scene to play around with, for anything new that Leorio wished to try out, even if he had already experienced it himself, with Leorio things always turned out differently than they had before.

He lead him over to the sofa – which he had to _insist_ be in the dungeon, because the room was all about pain and torture, he wanted some comfort within the room, even if the room was all about Hisoka’s sexual endurance.

“You all right?” he finally asked him as they sat down, he started to stroke his messy hair while the older man rested his head more comfortably on his shoulder, a grin on his lips as he slowly began to come down from his orgasmic high, starting to feel the aches and pains far more acutely than he had previously.

“Never better my blueberry.”

Rolling his eyes Leorio scoffed. “Great, the fruit nicknames are back.” he sighed but never moved from his position on the sofa and continued to stroke his hair.

As much as he was loathed to admit it; he would deny it to anyone who asked; the eccentric magician had managed to make a place for himself in his his heart, even though Leorio _knew_ that was only going to lead to trouble he couldn’t keep a distance between them. It wasn’t like Hisoka would allow him to keep his distance from him either.

With that in mind however, he still didn’t want to be separated from this man. When he is around everything becomes so much more interesting than it had before, this man _invited_ trouble to come right at him, he wanted people to come and try to kill him, which worried Leorio but it didn’t seem like the man _could_ be killed, he came out of any fight with bruises, scars, sometimes lacking a limb that would be attached back somehow, but always _alive_.

It was a pain for him to tend to his injuries but Hisoka actually compensated him for not just his supplies but also his time too, even though Leorio had _never_ asked him for money, he didn’t even know how he had been able to get his bank details either. Though he choose not to ask such questions, out of fear that he wouldn’t like the answer.

Hisoka pulled him close as he started to nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his natural scent and the young man found himself feeling rather content at this whole arrangement they had together. It wasn’t ideal, but he was happy, and given how Hisoka was pressed against him, he felt that he was too.

  
  



End file.
